


You're My Sunrise

by Bitway



Category: A Whisker Away - Fandom, 泣きたい私は猫をかぶる | Nakitai Watashi wa Neko wo Kaburu | A Whisker Away (2020)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Set during the movie, no spoilers here, writing a love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Muge writes Hinode a love letter.
Relationships: Hinode Kento/Sasaki Miyo | Muge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You're My Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after I saw this movie and then it sat in my drafts for like...almost 3 weeks lol. might not be perfect but enjoy!

"To Hinode."

She tenderly said his name, as if she really was confessing her love. Her eyes shut to imagine the boy's face. A dreamy sigh is let out, and she nearly forgets that she was supposed to be writing this letter.

Muge shakes her head to rid of distractions and focuses on the paper on her desk. There were so many things she wanted to put down, but doing so would take up the entire night!

"Hinode. Hinode. Hinode…"

She repeats his name for inspiration. But all it really does is bring a smile to her face. A warm feeling bubbles in her chest and spreads throughout her body. She has to set down her pen and removed herself from the desk.

Just thinking about him had filled her with energy. She felt like shouting to the world her about her love for the boy. For now, she decides against it and uses this newfound energy to move about the room.

Muge twirls and imagines her dear prince waiting for her outside her window. She stops and stares outside. Night had fallen, but she is certain if Hinode was here, she could see the sunrise.

"That's because he is my sunrise. Ah!"

The girl quickly scrambles back to her desk. She couldn't let this flash of inspiration flee from her just yet. As much as she wants to quickly write her feelings, she doesn't want to make the letter seem messy. This would be her real confession. The one that would make her hear thump loudly against her chest and make her face flush as she would wait for his response after reading her poured out feelings.

Her hand comes to a sudden stop. She still presses the pen against the paper, dotting the end of a sentence.

"What if…"

_He doesn't return my feelings?_

Muge bit her lip, not wanting to imagine that scenario. Instead, she huffed and argued with herself that _of course_ he would return her feelings. After all, she knew the real Hinode. The Hinode no one else saw but her. And she wanted to cherish that part of him. As a human.

The thought of making him laugh and smile and being held in his arms is enough to make her continue writing. When she finishes, she lets out a loud sigh as she leans back into her chair. As she rocks herself back and forth, she reads over her work. The only thing left to do was put it in an envelope and give it to Hinode tomorrow.

Muge pulls the paper towards her. She presses her forehead against it and shuts her eyes once more.

"I hope you know how much I love you, Hinode."


End file.
